


Spring Storms

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Spring Storms dont always make for a good nights sleep, especially for an old soldier.





	Spring Storms

Settling in bed one spring evening, you found yourself pulled into the arms of your fiancé, one James Buchanan Barnes, known to all as Bucky. Resting your head over his heart, you found yourself soothed not only by its rhythmic beating, but the feel of his lips on the top of your head as he planted several gentle kisses. Knowing that the both of you would have the day to yourselves tomorrow, you were looking forward to some much needed alone time, especially as the two of you hadn’t seen much of each other during the last few weeks.

As the two of you lay, quietly chatting, the distant rumble of thunder could be heard. Instantly Bucky went from relaxed to alert, looking around him to make sure everything was safe. Within a few minutes, the sound of rain drops hitting the window could be heard and it quickly became apparent that this storm would not be a gentle one.

Soon enough the sound of thunder grew louder and louder, making the room shake and making Bucky even more anxious than before. Sitting up a bit, you moved to pull Bucky into your arms, placing his head next to your heart, hoping it would distract him. It always hurt your heart to know something such as storms could make him so uneasy, especially since he had told you once before that before his time in Europe, he used to be fond of them.

Wishing more than anything you could have something loud enough to drown out the thunder, which was getting louder by the minute, you considered playing music on your phone to help relax him or perhaps the radio. Then you remembered how much he loved to hear you sing, you began running your fingers through his hair and you began singing something gentle, something you thought would help soothe him.

Hearing the sound of your voice and feeling the vibrations in your chest seemed to help relax him some, so you kept a hold of him and you kept singing. You couldn’t drown out the thunder, but you could distract him from it.

As the storm passed over and slowly faded, you still held him close. Kissing him gently, you felt him finally drop his guard and you felt him slowly drift off to sleep. Saying a silent prayer, you hoped his dreams would be peaceful ones and as the storm faded away for good, you felt yourself drift off as well.


End file.
